Un baile
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Trunks no quiere asistir al baile de primavera ya que para él las niñas son desagradables , hasta que ve con quien le toca bailar . Oneshot TxP


-Las niñas son tontas - decía un pequeño de ocho años quejándose con su madre

-vamos trunks , eso no es cierto - le decía su madre con dulzura - las niñas son listas y muy lindas -

El pequeño bufó molesto mientras su madre terminaba de arreglarlo -no quiero tener que tomarle la mano . Es asqueroso - hizo una mueca como si quisiera vomitar -

-¡Oh vamos! Solo para la fiesta de primavera - siguió alegando - además la niña que te toco es muy bonita -

-¡mamá!, eso quiere decir que si tengo que bailar con ella y no quiero . No quiero -

-si lo haces , te comprare el nuevo vídeo juego - soborno - imagínate cuanto jugarás con el -

-eres cruel - se quejo sabiendo las intenciones de su progenitora

-jaja si , lo se - rio, beso el cabello lavanda de su hijo - y...¿que dices ?-

-esta bien -

Bulma alistó a su primogénito y salieron al colegio

El pequeño iba refunfuñando durante todo el camino , él no quería tener que bailar con una niña , eso era vergonzoso , asqueroso y denigrante . El pequeño no sabia que hacer , buscaba como salir de ese asunto

-mamá - dijo con voz de súplica

-ya tenemos un trato -

Tras varias quejas y súplicas llegaron al colegio . Bajaron del coche y entraron al gimnasio del colegio

-mira allá esta papá - señaló Bulma -¡vegeta!- grito

El pelinegro se acercó con una niña en brazos -toma mujer - le paso a la niña

-Hola mi niña - beso su frente -¿como te fue ?-

\- bien mami , el recital fue increíble . Fui la mas bonita de todas las demás - decía feliz - papi tomó Muchas fotos. Miralas - rápidamente le jalo la cámara y le enseñó las fotos .

\- woow Bra te ves hermosa -

\- verdad que si -

-si princesa -

-ahora vamos a ver como Trunks baila con una niña - se burló viendo a su madre

-tonta -

-tonto -

-babosa-

-baboso-

-¡ya basta!- grito vegeta - vamos a ver ese estúpido baile para poder irnos

-¡no grites o te irá mal !- grito Bulma lanzando una mirada de :comportate o no habrá cena .

-hump-

-bien vamos mis amores - tomó de la mano a sus hijos para ir al mini teatro

Al llegar vieron que el salón estaba decorado con varios globos de colores , el fondo estaba pintado un jardín lleno de aves y rosas, al borde de la tarima habían puesto una redada de hojas y luces de color amarillo

-mamá vomitare - dijo Trunks viendo todo

-esta precioso - dijo Bra con un brillo en los ojos -combina con mi tutú

-si princesa - la familia busco donde sentarse , lograron estar en la tercera fila . Bulma salió con trunks para dejarlo con la maestra y la niña que le correspondía . Fueron detrás de escena y encontraron a la maestra de arte y danza

-srita Mai , aquí le traigo a Trunks - sonrió gentilmente

\- Hola pequeño , pero mira que guapo estas - alago la mujer . Trunks desvío su mirada molesto , no le gustaba que le dijeran cosas como esas

-terminemos con esto -

\- se lo encargo -susurro Bulma , la ojiazul asintió y se lo llevo con los demás niños - bien niños ya estamos todos. Pónganse en posición -

Dicho eso todos los niños se pusieron en fila . Estaban vestidos iguales con un trajesito de chaqueta azul y pantaloncillos gris . varios niños estaban nerviosos o de brazos cruzados notablemente molestos por la situación

-niñas coloquenseme a un lado de ellos - las niñas se pusieron a su lado , ellas vestían una falda y gorra verde y chaqueta amarilla. Trunks vio a todas ponerse a la par del niño que le tocaba . Hasta ese momento iba a saber quien bailarina con el , pues en los ensayos sólo aprendían los pasos . Vio a una castaña de ojos café , la reconoció era Pares una niña a la que siempre le gastaban bromas por ser tan distraída . Luego vio a una de pelo azul y ojos negros Lunch , ella era la más agresiva de todas . De repente esa amable y de un momento a otro cambiaba . Suspiro con alivio al ver que no le tocó con ella . Después vio a una rubia de ojos azules , era Marrón la niña de las coletas . Siempre las usaba y por eso la llamaban así "coletas" .

Ninguna de ellas tocaba con él y eso solo era un gran alivio . No quería las distracciones de Pares , la agresividad de Lunch y menos los posibles golpes con las coletas de Marrón . Siguió esperando hasta que vio a cierta niña que detestaba . No era distraída , ni agresiva , bueno si pero cuando la provocaban y no usaba las coletas . Su cabello era corto y negro al igual que sus ojos . Trunks la detestaba pero no sabia explicar porque . Sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte y pareciera que se le iba a salir , sus manos sudaban y tenia que limpiarselas seguido , sus piernas temblaban como si fueran a dejarlo caer siempre que la tenía cerca . Él no sabia el póquer su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma .

-Hola Trunks - sonrió ella

-Hola. . Pan - contestó sintiendo su cuerpo fallar como siempre

\- tu y yo bailaremos juntos - dijo la pequeña

Trunks sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo puesto que en una parte tenía que tomarla de la mano y de la cintura . El solo pensar eso le daba pavor . Si con tenerla cerca si cuerpo respondía de esa forma , no quería pensar si tenia que tocarla . Asintió pensando en eso y espero a que ese ridículo baile terminará .

Las luces se encendieron y la música empezó a sonar . Todos los niños estaban nerviosos . Desde el público la familia Brief y Son alababan a sus pequeños . Gohan filmaba y vegeta sacaba fotos -ordenado por Bulma-

La pieza término y todos los niños terminaron con un beso en la mejilla de las niñas .

 **Años después**

La adolescencia llegó para gusto de los niños pero disgusto de los padres . Gohan no quería ver a su hija crecer al igual que vegeta . Y Bulma , junto a Milk recibían alagos por sus apuestos hijos . Trunks y Goten eran los chicos más atractivos de la escuela .

El día de transferencia de la srita Mai había llegado y en honor a eso le habían preparado una despedida . Los estudiantes fueron al gimnasio para ver la pequeña fiesta .

-y como último punto , un padre de familia nos hizo el honor de darnos una copia del baile de primavera de hace varios años organizado por la srita Mai .

Trunks se maldijo al igual que sus compañeros al saber que precisamente ese video era donde salía el

El video inicio mostrando a unos pequeños bailando un vals torpemente, varios de sintieron avergonzados pues creían que lo habían hecho bien , las risas no tardaron en resonar por todo el lugar . Trunks vio a la pequeña Pares , el pobre que bailo con ella se quedaba parado sin saber que hacer cuando ella perdía la concentración . El que bailo con Lunch se sobaba su brazo por que ella lo había pellizcado. Quien bailo con marrón recibía los coletazos cada vez que ella daba una vuelta . Empezó a reír viendo esos momentos . Y por último se miro a sí mismo bailando con esa pelinegra que a pesar de los años aun le afectaba su precensia . Ambos niños bailaban lo mejor que podían . Trunks vio mejor y noto un rubor en ambos . Sonrió sabiendo que no era él el único que se veía afectado en ese Video . Busco con su mirada a la morena y vio que estaba notablemente sonrojada . La miro con ternura y felicidad , está volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió causando así un mar de emociones en el pecho del pelilavanda .

Trunks se levantó de su asiento y fue con ella -sígueme - le susurro al oído . Ella asintió y se dejó guiar .

Llegaron a una parte alejada . Trunks saco su celular y puso el mismo vals que bailo de niño .

-¿que sig..? - quizo preguntar pero él se adelantó

-concedeme esta pieza - extendió su mano con una reverencia . Ella tomó su mano y con la otra se apoyo en su hombro , él la tomó de la cintura y apego a él. Bailaron lento y pausado

ambos se miraban fijamente no querían decir nada para arruinar ese momento . Las mejillas de pan se tornaron rosas por la cercanía , trunks sonrió con dulzura y paso su mano por una de las mejillas , sintió la calidez que emanaba - si te parece indebido detenme - susurro . Poco a poco la distancia se acortaba. Pan al sentir su aliento fue creando sus ojos al igual que él. Sus labios hicieron contacto fundiéndose así en un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos . Trunks bajo sus manos Hasta su cintura para a pegarla aún más a él, Pan enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él sintiendo como el beso se profundizaba. La falta de aire se presentó y con lentitud y disgusto se separaron de los labios del otro .

Pan no sabia que hacer o decir , sonrió y se acomodo en los brazos de a trunks . Él por su parte agradeció el haber bailado con ella , después de todo su madre tenía razón , las niñas son listas y muy lindas , solo que la que él tenía entre sus brazos no era linda ... era hermosa .


End file.
